Shaytan
Kira is a main villain in Hero of Decay. Also known as Shaytan. Shaytan is a leader of League of Villain. He's main goal is make a chaos in entire world. Appearance Kira is a tall young man with a standard physique. He has gray hair, shaved temple, and the remaining hair is combed to the right. The eyes are glazed with black marks, giving a resemblance to wolf eyes. The eyes have a deep black color, the pupil is narrow and white. Above the left eye are two small narrow scars that cut an eyebrow. His teeth completely repeat the structure of the wolf teeth. Its main distinguishing feature is the absence of human ears. Instead, he has wolf ears located on the forelock, the base of which hide his hair. Most often, he appears in a villainous costume, which consists of: an ordinary red vest; gray t-shirt; dark gray jeans with a thin chain on the left; black high sneakers without lacing, but with zippers. When Shaytan wants to go out, trying not to attract attention, he changes his vest to a dark purple hoodie, hiding behind her hood. His warmer clothes change his vest to a red parka. On the hood there is natural wolf fur. In the wolf form, Shaytan combines both part of an ordinary wolf and part of himself. The fur is plain gray, the same shade as his hair. The eyes have the same appearance as in the human form. Personality Kira's past is covered in fog. All that is known is that he was a faithful servant of All for One and reached the service of his deputy. Shaytan appeared for a couple of months a year and disappeared, taking with him up to a dozen deaths. He worked secretly, covering several cities, which made it difficult to track down. His appearance is absolutely not logical. He was seen only in the wolf form, because of which it even became a kind of legend about a a bloodthirsty wolf that takes the lives of those who go out at night. He revealed his appearance only during the attack on the USJ. However, his identity has not been established. Kira is bloodthirsty, cruel, selfish. He does not care about anyone but himself. Always in everything seeks profit only for himself. If someone seems useless to him, he will kill him without regret. Kira loves to instill fear in others, intimidate them and mock them. Shaytan puts on the role of his ideal All for One. The purpose of Kira is to create chaos throughout the world, starting with the heroic world, therefore he sets the goal to kill the "Symbol of Peace". Shaytan does not care what other members of the League do, the main thing is that they are in place at the right time. Abilities Overall Abilities: Kira is known as the most elusive villain. Shaitan has high stealth skills. Shaitan is not afraid to enter the battle with anyone. * Enhanced Speed: Shaitan is fast and agile enough. He can cover a wider distance in a couple of jumps, which helped him hide from his pursuers. * Enhanced hearing: due to the mutation of his body into a wolf, his ears acquired the ear of a predator. However, his hearing is higher than that of the wolf himself. A shaitan is able to catch small and quiet steps, allowing him to quickly react and not fall under attack. * Enhanced scent: the nose also mutated. Like a wolf, Shaitan is able to smell the right smell for several kilometers. He is able to memorize and determine the smell of each person, separating from odors unnecessary to him. Because of what it is difficult for him to arrange a trap. Quirks Werewolf: Shaitan's native quirk. With the help of this quirk, he is able to turn into a wolf. After many years of training and working on a fad, he was able to turn parts of his body into wolfs. For example, fingers, hands, feet. Clothing is also subjected to a quirk, but after being turned back into a person, it remains on him. The wolf form has three form: * Ordinary wolf: the size of a standard wolf, not particularly standing out. In this form, it is more invisible. Due to the non-wolf fur color, Kira was able to pretend to be a normal street dog. This form is more dexterous, allowing maneuvering and evading pursuers. * Giga wolf: this form differs only in size. He becomes a large, big wolf, able to trample the enemy. * Monstro Wolf: This form is larger than the past. The eyes turn completely black, leaving only a narrow white pupil. The upper jaw remains unchanged; the lower one passes through the neck and ends in the middle of the chest, while the teeth turn into disordered spikes. The mouth itself is a bottomless black hole. It is unknown what happens to the victims swallowed in this form. '''Decade: '''This is a passive quirk that allows Kira to live longer. 10 (ten) ordinary years = his 1 (one) year. Those after ten years, he will only age one year. This quirk was given to him by All for One for his loyalty. Kira was then 14 years old. 96 years have passed. He is 23 or 110 years old. Trivia * "Shaytan" is the "Demon" in Arabic. "Kira" is similar to the Japanese pronunciation of "Killer". ** "Kira" is a reference to the Death Note, where this nickname was given on the same principle. * Shaytan's birthday is a reference to "cursed' number: 13 is a damn dozen, mainly in European culture, and 4 is the number of deaths in Asian culture, because consonant with the word "death" (四 "four" and 死 "death" read like "shi") * Shaytan is one of the very first author’s OCs, created back in 2014. After that, he received a number of changes: ** Originally had a milder character ** The hairstyle was more like classic men's anime hairstyles ** Shaitan was demonic origin, from where his name came. But for the BNHA universe, this had to be removed. However, in the first ready-made versions there were small horns. * Shaytan is a cannibal. He can eat fruits or vegetables, but prefers fresh bloody human meat. Gallery Кира как Куки.png|As Werewolf cookie from Cookie run